Pretty Much Sisters
by sandrocks
Summary: Dominique, know as Domi, knows she loves her bestfriends Ivy and Sophie. She knows she loves her big family, the Weasley clan. Which boy she loves and which boys are just pretending to be affectionate with her she cannot figure out. Next generation fanfic
1. Oh those American Boys

"Really, Domi. Did you have to do that?" Dominique's best friend, Ivy, asked. "The poor boy looked as if he was a traffic light!"

Domi, Ivy, and their other best friend, Sophie, looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were sitting in a Dairy Queen in the middle of San Diego, enjoying their week in America. They were all inseparable, and had been since first year, and they had been planning to visit California the summer before their sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts as long as they could remember. Finally, all their parents agreed; under the condition they stay with Sophie's muggle relatives in San Diego. They had only been able to afford to go for two weeks, and they were having the time of their lives. Usually, every summer they were separated until the last two weeks, when Ivy and Sophie came to stay with Dominique. This year, they got to spend all of August together.

"You know how funny it is when I turn on my Veela charm in front of muggle boys." She shrugged, still grinning. She didn't have true Veela charm, not like her mother (after all, it was her great grandmother that was a Veela) but she was still extremely pretty and had a bit of charm that muggle boys especially fell for. Dominique looked at her friends and sighed happily. She truly had never felt happier. These girls had been with her through absolutely _everything_. They had been three nervous first years who bonded their very first night at Hogwarts; all three were in Griffyndor, and all three had different reasons for being so nervous.

Dominique had a famous family and was scared about living up to expectations; Sophie was muggle born and the whole world of magic was something completely new to her; Ivy came from a Slytherin family that would not be impressed that she was sorted into Gryffindor.

"I can't believe we're leaving _tomorrow_." Ivy complained, twirling around her ice cream. "We had so much fun."

"Come on, guys, aren't you excited to go to my house and enjoy another Weasley family gathering with all my relatives?" Dominique said sarcastically. Actually, she loved her family gatherings, and her friends knew that, but they always teased her about the vast number of people that attended these gathering. Not only were there all the siblings, spouses and cousins, but a lot of the time the cousins good friends came. Sophie and Ivy were perfect examples.

"How many people are going to be there this year?"

"Grandma told me thirty-three." She replied casually. "More cousins are starting Hogwarts this year, actually. Fred and Roxanne, the twins."

"Oh god, more troublemakers at Hogwarts. Aren't James and Sam enough?" Sophie shuddered.

"They do liven things up, though." Domi grinned and checked her watch. "Guys, its midnight. We should head back before your Aunt and Uncle get mad. We have a flight at noon tomorrow, which means…"

"We have to be at the airport at 9, leave at 8, wake up at 6:30, yes we know, my favorite time freak." Sophie stood up and straightened her cute white summer dress. Her raven curls bounced down her back, going well with her deep California tan.

"I'm not a time freak, I'm just organized." Dominique argued. "And I do believe it helped both of you pass your OWLs."

"We don't actually know if we passed them." Ivy reminded her. "We haven't gotten our letters yet. I reckon they'll be waiting for us tomorrow when we get home." She shivered.

"Ugh, reality. Let's enjoy the last of our American vacation." Dominique suggested. "Thanks so much." She called out flirtatiously to the lone Dairy Queen worker, who once again blushed furiously and stuttered back a reply. Laughing, the three girls left the store and made their way back to the house.

Later, while her friends slept soundly, Dominique lay looking at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, unfortunately, because of a boy. A boy named Jack who she'd met at the beginning of her stay. Usually, it was her that dumped boyfriends or started ignoring boys. Maybe it was karma, but Jack, just a good looking muggle boy, was the one that was ignoring Dominique now. She knew nothing would come of their summer fling – she did live across the world, practically – but it irked her that things had ended the way they had.

"Stop thinking about him." She instructed herself. Of course, it was much easier said then done. The butterflies for him were gone, but the unsettling feeling that she was not in control of their relationship was keeping her up. Sophie was right; she _had_ to stop being such a control freak.

***

Travelling the muggle way took incredibly long. They woke up just past six the following day, and their flight landed thirteen hours later in London. Because of the time difference, this meant it was nine am when they finally got off that darned flying piece of metal.

"I have never been more tired in my life." Ivy grumbled. She was always grumpy when under slept.

"I told you, sleeping on the plane helps." Sophie reprimanded her.

"Yes but those little screens with those movies were just so interesting!"

"Movies." Domi reminded her, proud to remember the name. Sophie laughed; being a muggle born, movies weren't all that special to her.

"How many suitcases do we have to wait for?"

"A million, I think."

"No, seriously, how many carts do we need?"

"Lets just wait for our luggage and then one of us will guard our bags and the other two will get carts."

"Domi; I think that's your bag." Sophie pointed to a giant pink suitcase.

She struggled, but she managed to get her bag off the turning-thing all by herself. Normally, she would have enchanted her suitcase so it was weightless, but as her parents had reminded her countless times, it was far too dangerous to do magic at the airport, and she wasn't seventeen yet.

Six bags later, each girl pushed a cart through customs and then through the doors that led them into the waiting area.

"Mum! I see them, look!" Domi could hear the voice of her baby brother, Louis. Well, he was almost fourteen now, but he was still her baby.

Domi, Ivy and Sophie waved at the four people they recognized.

"Mon bebe!" Mum exclaimed, rushing forward to pull Demi into a hug. "You're alive! You made it home!"

Demi laughed and untangled herself. "Oui, mama. I'm alive; you don't need to strangle and kill me now."

"Hey sweetie, let me help you with that." Dad said in a much more normal voice. Domi pulled him into a hug and when she let go, she did a twirl.

"How do I look? Americanized?"

"You're tanned, but you're still half-British, half-French." He assured her. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

"How many presents did you get me?" Victoire smiled at Domi. "I've missed you, sister."

"We each got you something, don't worry." Ivy confirmed.

"You mean all the crap in these suitcases isn't for yourselves?" Louis asked, leading them all out of the confusion of Heathrow airport.

"Watch what your calling crap." Sophie threatened. As they got outside, a slight drizzle started to fall on them.

"Oh, yeah, I've missed London." Ivy said sarcastically, glaring at the sky. "So, how are we getting back to Shell Cottage?"

"There's a portkey waiting for us at the Leaky Caldron, we just need to get a few hundred cabs to get us there." Dad explained. "Victoire and Ivy, you go hail one; Louis, go with Sophie and help her with all those bags. Domi, you're coming with your dear old parents. We'll see everyone there, hopefully we'll make it on an hour and a half because that's when our portkey is… come on, lets get going." He hustled everyone along.

Domi pilled into a cab with her parents. "So, did you miss me?"

"Like crazy!" Mom exclaimed. "I was so worried about you."

"She's not exaggerating, she was driving everyone nuts." Dad said teasingly. "I'm just kidding, honey." He soothed his wife but winked at Domi.

"Tell us, was it fun?"

"Oh, mama, it was so much fun! The three of us did so much. We went to the beach, shopped, saw culture, and met lots of people. We took day trips to Tijuana, in Mexico, and to the beach in Mexico, and to L.A. Sophie went all crazy because we saw someone named Blake Lively, apparently she's a famous muggle actress."

"You saw culture? What kind? You know that beaches and boutiques don't count."

"We went to Balboa Park! It's full of museums and we even saw a theatre presentation. Besides, learning the way that Americans live was learning about a whole different culture and those observations themselves were very educational." Domi argued.

"The international magical department of law will be very lucky to have you in a few years." Dad chuckled. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not at all. I slept the whole pane ride; I only woke up for meals." She explained. She launched happily into a more detailed description of her trip while her parents listened intently. The long car ride seemed to fly by as she described all the interesting muggle things she had learned about and at last the cab pulled up in front of the store beside the Leaky Caldron.

"Thank you." Mum paid while dad and Domi hauled her bags onto the sidewalk. Inside, the other four were already waiting.

"About time!" Louis exclaimed hotly. "We thought you were going to miss the portkey. It's outside."

Somehow, everyone managed to hold onto a bag or two and the portkey, and they were zooming back home to Shell Cottage.

When Louis was born, dad had decided that the small, three-bedroom cottage was far too small for their family. Three years after he had decided that, their new house was finally finished. It was a beautiful, wide brick home with many windows with white shutters. There were three floors, and enough room for all of them; a big kitchen for cooking, along with a huge living room for entertaining and a dinning room with enough room for all their guests on the first floor. There was also a small room that was a study, and that was private; only mum and dad were allowed in there. The second floor had three bedrooms; Louis', the guestroom, and the master bedroom. The third floor was girl heaven. Dominique and Victoire each had a pretty, big bedroom with windows facing the sea, and a bathroom they shared which was usually overflowing with every kind of product imaginable.

"It's good to be home." Domi announced when they landed in the backyard.

"You three have mail, by the way." Victoire grinned. "I think they're your OWL results." She pointed at three very official looking birds that had landed on top of the doghouse.

"We'll get your suitcases inside; you three go get your letters." Mum encouraged. Clutching each others hands, the three approached the birds. Domi's hand shook slightly as she untied her letter from one of the owls. She opened the envelope and quickly pulled out the piece of parchment.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D) _

_ Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_DOMINIQUE WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes:E_

_Arithmancy:O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Charms:O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:E_

_Muggle Studies:O_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic:E_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

"Yes!" Domi screeched excitedly. "Did you guys get all the grades you need?" Sophie wanted to be a healer, so she needed a million amazing grades, and Ivy wanted to open her own restaurant, so she really only needed a few essential ones.

"Yea!" they exclaimed together, and rushed to compare grades. They happily entered the house, holding their letters proudly out so mum, dad, Victoire, and Louis could see.

"This calls for a celebration." Dad ruffled Domi's hair. "How about we take you out for dinner tonight?"

"You sure you want to take us out, Bill?" Ivy said doubtfully. "We don't want to intrude on family moments."

"You guys sort of _are_ family, unfortunately for me." Louis signed. "Having four older sisters sucks."

They all laughed, and mum nodded. "He's right, though. You guys are family! I'm proud of all three of you for working so hard. Now go and wash up and have a nap so you can be alive during dinner tonight."

***

When Domi woke up from her long nap, she changed into a new dress and put her hair in a curly ponytail before heading downstairs to find Ivy. Sophie had woken up just as Domi finished getting ready and was sleepily heading to the washroom.

Ivy was sitting and chatting with mum in the kitchen while doing her nails. She looked much more like herself after her nap, her chestnut hair swinging straight over her slim shoulders and the dark circles nearly gone under her celery green eyes. "I sent mum and dad a letter about my grades, they said their proud, so I decided to let Fleur invite them to join us for dinner. Sophie's parents replied too, I haven't read the letter but I'm guessing it's full of praise. So Fleur invited them too, with that telephone thingy."

"You should probably make reservations for dinner if there are eleven of us going."

"Thirteen, actually. Tommy just arrived and Teddy's joining us." Mum corrected. Tommy was Louis' best friend, and Teddy was Victoire's steady boyfriend. "And yes, I made reservations at that Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. I figured everyone likes Italian."

"And it's respectable enough for my parents." Ivy added, wrinkling her nose at her parent's formalities.

"Dinner is at seven-thirty, is Sophie awake?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs getting ready. When are we leaving for the Weasley family gathering tomorrow?"

"At six or so. Don't forget, all you kids are camping together. The tent is in your room I think, so don't forget to grab it."

The Weasley family gathering seemed to get larger every year. It now took place over three days; the first day, everyone came for dinner and set up camp, and the next two days everyone just ran around and had fun. There wasn't nearly enough room in the burrow for everyone to sleep in; only the parents and some of the young children slept in there. It was much more fun to sleep outside, anyway.

Dominique was happy to be home, even though it was only for a couple of weeks. She loved travelling, she loved visiting her grandparents in southern France for two weeks and she loved going to America, but it was also nice to be home.

"Is Sophie actually sleeping in your closet?" Mum's voice broke her thoughts.

"Yeah, she says she needs her own space. It's actually a really comfortable bed she made there, and everyone morning she just puts all the cushions back on the couch." Sophie usually slept in Domi's walk in closet, but mum had only discovered it that day, apparently. Sam always hogged the guest room because he was a _boy_ and apparently _boys_ couldn't sleep in the same bed together. Demi was glad she was a girl; it just seemed way easier.

Half an hour later, Sophie graced them with her presence and they broke the news to her that her parents were also coming to dinner.

"Maybe they'll finally buy me an owl as a reward!" her eyes lit up. "They love when I get good grades and I've been bugging them about it forever."

"Tommy! Louis! Get down here; it's time to go for dinner! And call your father!" Mum yelled up the stairs.

"I'm right here." Dad emerged from the study, dressed nicely in navy robes. "Tommy arrived?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Look, we're going to be late. I forgot that this watch is behind." Mum said, tapping her wristwatch with her wand. "Boys!" she called again.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, we're here." Tommy announced, trotting downstairs. Only he could talk to mum like that; she had a soft spot for him because he was also French. Louis followed him, his hands busy counting how much money he had.

"We're going by floo, come on, who's going first?"

"I will!" Domi and Tommy chorused.

"Me, I'm the one we're hosting this dinner for."

"But I'm a guest!" Tommy teased.

"I'm prettier. Ladies first."

"Who said I wasn't a lady?"

Domi stuck out her tongue and went to go stand in the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!"

***

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a next generation story, so this is my attempt. I've always loved Fleur so I decided to do one about her children. Keep your eyes peeled four updates, and as always, please review! Next chapter: the family gathering. **


	2. Cousins and Friends

**I forgot to put this in last time, so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not richer then the queen of England, aka I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own the story or the characters. **

Pandemonium was the only word to describe the scene in front of her. The backyard looked more like some weird camping site, with all the different shaped tents set up. Kids ran around, screaming and laughing, the younger kids playing tag and the older kids trying to get them to help out.

Domi turned to Ivy and Sophie. "Is it just me, or did it get crazier?"

Sophie shook her head. "It's always this crazy. That's why we love it, remember? Come on, we should get a good spot for our tent."

"Who are we sharing with?" Ivy asked. "Oi, Teddy! Come help us set up this tent with your wand!" She called loudly.

"Be right there!" he hollered back.

"We're sharing with Lucy, Molly and Carol." Domi replied. Lucy and Molly were Uncle Percy's kids, just one and two years younger respectively. Carol was Molly's best friend.

"Molly and Carol! I love those girls. We should give them manis and pedis again."

Domi glared at her. "And Lucy, too." She always had a soft spot for her rowdy, tomboy of a cousin. Domi considered Lucy her favorite cousin, which was strange because Domi was so girly and Lucy was so not. Her two best friends, Lee and Terry, were currently putting the finishing touches on a tent nearby and discussing Quidditch in heated tones.

"Hey, Domi!" Terry waved at her shyly.

"Hey, Terry. Do you boys need some help with that tent?" she asked charitably (in her eyes.)

"Sure." He shrugged happily.

"Do the two of you really need a tent this huge?"

"It's not just for us. Your brother and Tommy are staying in here, and James and Sam are too."

"Better be careful with James and Sam, sleep with one eye open." She warned.

"I know, their pranks are funny, but not always when they happen to you."

James seemed to have the exact same prankster mentality as his two namesakes, Uncle Harry's father and godfather. When she was little, Domi used to adore hearing stories about the trouble they got into.

Once Teddy had set up the girl's tent with a flick of his wand, Domi, Sophie and Ivy wandered over to the little kids' tent to see the smallest members of the clan and to keep them out of trouble before dinner started.

"Dominique! Ivy! Sophie!" Lily squealed and ran up to the three of them. The little, adorable ten-year-old was a skinny ball of energy. She talked a million miles a minute and moved just was fast. Domi adored her. Rose came to give them hugs as well; she was a whole lot quieter then the rambunctious Lily. She and Albus were both bookworms and best friends, in the same year at Hogwarts; both much more reserved then most of the other cousins.

"Hey, Hugo, are you too old to give me a hug?" Domi could hear Ivy ask 10-year-old Hugo casually. Ivy and Hugo were tight because they both played chaser; well Hugo didn't yet, but the boy had serious talent for someone so young.

"I'll give you a hug if you give me a ride on your broom."

Domi chuckled to herself. She could understand why her friends always told her that she was lucky to have such a great family. She spied Roxanne and Fred, twins, who would be starting Hogwarts in the fall, placing whoopee cushions from their fathers joke shop on several of the chairs around the table.

Grandma Molly was sending dished to the table with her wand, and her children were setting the table with flourishes of their wands, making plates and cutlery fly around before settling in front of every chair. From the look of the table, Domi predicted that in about five or so minutes everyone would be digging into Grandma's famously fabulous cooking.

"I need to marry into this family, I love it too much." Sophie called to her, laughing, as she untangled herself from Lily's embrace.

"Never a dull moment with us Weasleys." She giggled.

"And Potters, don't forget us Potters." Lily added in.

"Darlings! Dinnertime!" Grandma called out. "Come on – no, Roxanne, don't knock that over – Arthur, please bring out some more forks I see some missing – no, Fred, you can't eat until everyone is sitting at the table!"

"I want to eat, everyone sit!" Fred yelled to his cousins.

Sitting they all were, second later. Enchanted lanterns floated just above the table, illuminating everything as dusk set in.

"I'm so excited for next summer's world cup!" Ivy was exclaiming loudly as they heaped food onto their plates. "I'll be seventeen and I'm celebrating by getting the best tickets I can to all the games that are interesting."

"I'm coming." Domi added in. "It's in Greece, right?"

"Yeah! We'll have another summer adventure." Sophie grinned.

"Longer this time." Ivy decided. "We'll tan all day and watch Quidditch all night. My dad will get us tickets; he has a few friends on the organizing committee."

"It's what we'll need before starting our NEWT year." Domi said wisely.

"Actually, this year is technically a NEWT year too. How crazy is that? We're NEWT students."

"Yeah, but everyone knows that seventh year is the hardest year. Sixth year is still manageable."

"Seventh year is the party year!" Ivy exclaimed wickedly. She was a vixen and a party animal. "What?" she defended herself from the two looks coming from Sophie and Domi. "It's true. You can just sneak off to Hogsmede every Friday and Saturday night and apperate anywhere you want and party!"

"The things you think about." Sophie clucked.

"She's right in a way, though; we've got to get you back on the market this year." Domi nodded seriously. "You dated Markus for far too long and for your own good this year you have to have a lot of boyfriends."

Markus was in the year above them and a Ravenclaw. Sophie had dated him for over a year. He was her first serious boyfriend and also her _first_. He was a nice guy and everything but the relationship didn't work out. Sophie was convinced that she'd loved him and was having a hard time letting go.

"At least I had a boyfriend, miss slut." She stuck her tongue out at Ivy, who just grinned wickedly. She certainly enjoyed snogging every eligible bachelor at Hogwarts and she never denied it or made excuses for herself. Ivy was the type of person that fell in and out of love (well, lust was probably a more accurate word) very quickly. It was one of the many things Domi loved about her.

"I just hope this year is fun and good and not _too_ much work." Domi sighed, wrapping a blonde lock around her finger.

"Don't worry, cuz, we'll make it interesting!" James called across the table at her. All three girls groaned at the thought.

***

Bright sunlight streaming through the tent woke Domi up the next morning. That and Lily's fast chatter that could be heard close by. Domi changed into a pair of denim cutoffs and a pink t-shirt and went to go get breakfast, her favorite meal of the day.

"Good morning, dear, you're up early." Grandma commented when Domi entered the kitchen. "Help yourself." She motioned to the food set out on the table. Domi loaded her pate with bacon, sausages, pancakes, and fruit and then sat down to chat a bit with her favorite grandma.

"Did you enjoy America? You mother told me that you loved it."

"I loved it, to visit, but I much prefer it here for living, you know?"

"Yes, I do. Your grandfather and I travelled across Europe for a bit after we were married. My favorite places we visited were Paris and Rome. But I would never dream of leaving this place, my home." She looked around the kitchen. There was never a doubt about it; family was the single most important thing to the head of the Weasley clan. Well, family and food.

"I love Shell cottage and the Burrow. I hope I have a house that's just as nice when I'm older."

"Your father did a magnificent job with Shell Cottage, its true. I didn't like how big it was at first, but there are always so many of you in there so I understand it." She paused and turned to smile at Domi. "I hear about your OWL results! Ten! That's quite an achievement. And you're a prefect. We're all so proud of you. You know, there's a possibility that you will get named as Head Girl."

"That's a lot of responsibility, grandma, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Your father was Head Boy."

"I know that."

"Good morning, Grandma." Teddy sang, joining them. Although he wasn't technically related to all of them, he was considered part of the family as much as Domi was. "I told Ben he should come today, is that okay? I know he's been here before and you liked him."

Ben was Victoire's best friend, and there was a lot of jealousy from teddy towards Ben. Domi guessed teddy was trying to be friends with on Victoire's instructions.

"We missed Ben this year! He used to come every year. I'm glad you told him to come, did you remind him to bring a tent, for camping?"

"I think he remembers. Domi, don't hog all the bacon!" he complained.

"Don't fight, children, there is lots more coming."

Domi laughed and ducked back outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; she hoped they decided to hike over to the pond a few miles away and go for a dip. Ivy and Hugo were already up, throwing around an ancient quaffle as they drifted a few feet above the ground. Sophie was busy painting Molly and Carol's toes, and all three of them were giggling about something. Domi sat down beside her sister and watched the scene in front of them.

"I hear Teddy invited Ben." She began.

"Yeah, he did. Maybe they'll finally get over their stupid disagreement. I don't get why they hate each other. Teddy has nothing to worry about, Ben is like my brother."

"I think Teddy would be more comfortable if Ben had a steady girlfriend or something."

"Ben is always going to be a huge player. That's what he's cut out to be."

"Why does Ben hate Teddy?"

"Well, because he thinks Teddy is also an asshole to women, like himself, and therefore he thinks Teddy is going to hurt me."

Domi snorted. "Teddy, hurt you? I don't see it happening. That boy is head over heels for you."

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Seriously, you can be so daft sometimes."

"What about you, sis, any boys' hearts you plan on breaking in the near future?"

"I think I'm going to take a bit of a break on the boy spectrum right now." Domi said loftily.

Victoire burst into giggles. "You? Break from boys?" You've had boyfriends since the age of twelve!"

"I have not!"

"Second year, that Ravenclaw – what was his name? – you used to hold hands between classes!" Victoire started to laugh harder at the memory.

"Riley Spencer." Domi muttered, blushing bright red. "I forgot about him."

"What's so funny with my two favorite girls in the world?" Ben's booming voice broke in, and they both jumped up and turned around to face him.

"Benny boy!" Domi exclaimed, jumping up on him. He laughed and twirled her around, like he had done since they were little. She and Ben always had a special relationship; he had always dotted on her and she has always adored him. He was quite handsome, too, with big, bright blue eyes and sun-streaked messy brown hair. Domi could feel his perfectly sculpted chest underneath her hands; it was no surprise that every girl was after him.

"Dominique, did you get prettier in America?" he held her at arms length and inspected her.

"Nah, just more tanned." She grinned widely, knowing that her tan made her blue eyes and blonde hair stand out more. "So how come you didn't come last night? You missed the first night of camping. You are staying tonight, right?"

"I am, don't worry! Come on, tell me all about America. How many hearts did you break?"

"I have lots to fill you in on." She replied. Ben was always easy to talk to and Domi trusted him. "Let's get you some breakfast first, though."

After Ben loaded up his plate with enough food to feed an army, they sat down at an empty picnic table and Domi told him all about the American Boy.

"So he just never called you again? What is he, mental? Blind?" Ben asked.

"I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. He reminds me of you." She teased.

"Yeah but you aren't some vapid bimbo. You're beautiful and smart, and funny." He shook his head.

"It was lots of fun, the times we hung out before we hooked up." She admitted. "I was just a challenge."

"This boy sounds too much like me. Haven't I always told you not to fool around with boys like me?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe I should stop being such an asshole to girls… maybe I should stop dating vapid bimbos."

"You know, vapid bimbos have feelings too. And they might not be vapid bimbos. You really don't know."

Ben considered it for a moment. "True, princess. Being an asshole to girls is my bad habit." He sighed. "That's why I don't like seeing any girls I love with boyfriends." As he said it, he glanced over at Victoire and Teddy who were deep in conversation.

"Thankfully for Victoire, Teddy is a true gentleman, and anyway, he loves her. If he did anything to her all these people," she motioned to the other thirty people in the yard, "would curse him into oblivion."

"How do you know so much about relationships when you've never had a serious boyfriend?"

She shrugged. "I'm an observant girl, what can I say."

***

Domi was exhausted after a long day of swimming in the sun and chasing after kids. After their late supper, all she wanted to do was just go to sleep. But then Ivy suggested they sleep outside so they could stargaze, and then there was the effort of moving their air mattresses and blankets outside. Then, of course, Ben and Teddy suggested they go sleep in the forest clearing because it was a perfect place to stargaze so there was that whole journey to quietly move their stuff without waking up the sleeping children.

"Don't you wish you could do magic?" Ben teased Domi as he shrunk everything they needed and put it in his pocket.

"I have you." She punched his arm, laughing.

Everyone fell asleep in minutes, even Teddy and Victoire. It was probably because they had all made the two of them _promise _not to snog so close to them. Domi was freezing, because she hadn't brought a very good blanket. She kept moving around, trying to get warm, to no avail.

Ben laughed. "Do you always move so much, princess?"

"I though everyone was asleep." She whispered back guiltily. "I'm freezing."

He sighed. "Come here, I'll keep you warm."

"You sure?"

"Course. Come on."

So she stood up and went to join him on his mattress, under his heavy blanket. She cuddled close to him, facing him, her head in his chest and her icy feet between his legs.

"Your feet are like icicles. Don't you know a simple warming charm?"

"I'm still sixteen, asshole."

He chuckled once again and muttered a spell. Slowly, her body stopped shivering and she warmed up. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"Nothing." She lied. _About you kissing me_.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked again.

"What are _you_ thinking about?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second. First is the worst, second is the best."

He laughed. "You are such a baby." There was a long silence between them and they huddled even close together. "If I kissed you, would you kiss me back?"

_Yes_. Domi thought immediately. "I don't know, maybe, probably." She replied carefully.

"Well, it's not going to happen." He answered quickly, looking away.

"Ouch." She muttered.

He lifted her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him. "You are gorgeous and intelligent and funny. If I kissed you, you would be just another girl. I don't want you to be just another girl. I'm an asshole, definitely not the guy for you."

She stared into his eyes, not arguing with him. She couldn't hold his gaze anymore, and turned away, shifting her body so he was spooning her. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and she started shivering again.

"Why are you shivering?" he asked.

"I guess I'm still cold."

"Or nervous." He said with a slightly teasing tone.

"Why would I be nervous?" she retorted.

"I don't know."

She pulled his arms closer around her and he ran one up the side of her stomach. "Sleep now, princess."

And so they fell asleep. Together.


End file.
